1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved row spacing tool wherein the same is arranged to project the tool between adjacent rows upon a shelf to provide proper spacing between the rows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tool structure is utilized throughout the prior art for various purposes utilizing a blade and handle organization. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,513 to Sassi wherein a wiper structure utilizes a fixed blade mounted to an elongate handle, wherein the handle includes a longitudinally extending spine mounting the blade thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,910 to Clark sets forth a spatula hand tool utilizing a forward blade longitudinally mounted to a rearwardly positioned handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,229 to Sedillo sets forth a knife structure utilizing a rotatable blade that is pivotal about a forward end of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,761 to Loos sets forth a tool utilized for agitating components within a garbage disposal, wherein a handle is orthogonally mounted to a downwardly projecting fixed blade.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved row spacing tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing proper spacing between various rows of components mounted upon shelf structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.